Luke Girgis
Luke Girgis is an Australian music media CEO, manager and record executive. He is CEO of Seventh Street Media - an Australian media group consisting of street press and website The Brag Magazine, music website Tone Deaf, triple j B2B service J Play and social portal Don't Bore Us. He is also the manager of popular Australian bands Little Sea & Chance Waters, and Swedish Inventor, Professional Entertainer and YouTuber Simone Giertz. He has previously operated as A&R and label director for Australian record label Shock Records and as director of Australian artist management company Be Like Children. Early life and education Girgis was born in Melbourne and raised in Sydney's Sutherland Shire and attended St Patrick's College, Sutherland. His parents were second generation Egyptian migrants who raised him as a member of the Australian Coptic Orthodox church. He studied and attained a degree in Rehabilitation Counselling at the University of Sydney before completing a degree in Theology at Charles Sturt University. Career Girgis, previously a performing artist, fell into artist management in 2007 in an effort to assist his friends in developing their music projects. He began his management work whilst juggling employment as a support worker for high risk teens in out of home care, but soon transitioned into management as a professional service. In 2010 Girgis launched a small independent record label I Forget, Sorry!, an umbrella for the artists he managed, including Chance Waters and Mind Over Matter''. ''It was under this label that one of his first signings Chance Waters (formerly Phatchance) saw his first national successes, with the title single to his debut record achieving regular rotation on national broadcaster ''Triple J. With the early momentum of '''I Forget, Sorry!'s' independent releases, Girgis negotiated the release of Chance Waters debut album Infinity through Australia's largest independent record label, Shock Records, the same label he would later assume direction of. In 2013, off the back of multiple placings in the 2012 Triple J Hottest 100 Girgis negotiated a multi album major label deal for Chance Waters with Island Records Australia, a subsidiary of the Universal Music Group, as well as a publishing contract with Universal Music Publishing. In the same year he established his independent management company Be Like Children with the mission statement to be "always artist first". In 2014 Girgis won a place in the prestigious The Seed Arts Music Grant, joining a list of alumni that include Boy & Bear and Tame Impala. The same year he assumed management of Sydney based pop rock act Little Sea who under his tutelage would quickly sign a multi album deal with Sony Music Australia and debut at number 1 on the Australian iTunes music chart, before touring Australia as main support for international stars 5 Seconds of Summer. In 2015 Girgis oversaw the release of Little Sea's debut EP With You Without You featuring the single Change For Love which would be the bands first foray into the Australian Aria Charts. Late in the year Girgis assumed directorship of Australia's largest independent record label Shock Records, a member of the Shock Entertainment group. In 2016 Girgis launched Seventh Street Media following the acquisition of a score of Australian media entities. Personal life Girgis lives in Sydney with his wife Christine and their daughter Gospel. See also * Music of Australia * Music of Sydney * Coptic Soldier * Chance Waters * Little Sea * Shock Records References External links * http://www.belikechildren.com/ * https://twitter.com/LukeGirgis Category:Australian record producers Category:People from Sydney Category:Living people Category:1987 births